deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Simón Bolívar
Simón José Antonio de la Santísima Trinidad Bolívar y Palacios Ponte y Blanco, commonly known as Simón Bolívar was a Venezuelan military and political leader. Together with José de San Martín, he played a key role in Hispanic-Spanish America's successful struggle for independence from the Spanish Empire, and is today considered one of the most influential politicians in Latin American history. Following the triumph over the Spanish Monarchy, Bolívar participated in the foundation of the first union of independent nations in Hispanic-America, a republic, which was named Gran Colombia, and of which he was president from 1819 to 1830. Bolívar remains regarded in Hispanic-America as a hero, visionary, revolutionary, and liberator. During his lifetime, he led Colombia, Venezuela, Ecuador, Peru, Panama, and Bolivia to independence, and helped lay the foundations for democratic ideology in much of Latin America. (From Wikipedia) Battle vs. Sam Houston (by LB&SCR) 'Sam Houston: ' x 11 'Simon Bolivar ' x 11 Simon Bolivar and 10 Gran Columbian soldiers have made camp, and are preparing to sleep for the night. 4 men are on the duty of lookout, taking a position on each of the camps sides. An 8-pound cannon rested to the right, and Simon Bolivar was on the north side on horseback, the soldier on lookout on that side standing next to him, a quiet conversation flowing between them. It appeared to be a quiet night, and no one was really on guard. Sam Houston and 10 Texian rebels are up on a hill. Sam Houston, in the moon's quiet light, is looking through a telescope at the camp before him. Believing them to be Mexican troops do to the bits and pieces of Spanish that are reaching his ears, he decides to lead an attack on this encampment that doesn't notice him. On his right, a 6-pound cannon is rolled into place, and 3 of the 10 Texians are on it. He takes on last look through the telescope, before putting it away. Bolivar's horse tensed, and Bolivar stopped mid-sentence, casting his gaze around the night that was an eery blue due to the light blazing from the moon. Bolivar then gives an order to be on your toes, and the three other guards at the three other sides of the camp all tense and start casting their gazes everywhere. Sam Houston's horse let out a sound, and it was too late then. One of the lookouts on the side of the camp they were facing looked up at the hill, and froze for a few moments, before he ran and started yelling among the tents, which started to twitch as the men in them started falling out of bed and haphazzardly getting ready to go out and fight. With the cover completely blown, Sam Houston ordered his 7 men not on the cannon down the hill. The cannon then roared, jumping backwards and throwing a piece of solid shot into the dirt inside the camp somewhere. While the 6 other soldiers in the camp where busy heading towards the north side, the 4 lookouts and Simon Bolivar (behind them on his horse) had gone and lined up, shoulder-to-shoulder, all ready to hold off these men themselves. A Texian moving down the hill wielding a Kentucky Rifle stopped and knelt, a puff of white smoke erupting from the barrel alongside a flash. The bullet impacted a Columbian in the throat, tossing him onto his back . The Columbians wavered, but a reassuring word form Bolivar stopped them from routing right there. 6 men burst out from their tents, 3 of them heading towards the battle, while the 3 others toar off towards the cannon. The 6-pounder roared again again going and burying it's round inside the camp. When Bolivar and the 3 remaining lookouts were joined by the 3 others, Bolivar gave the command, and the 6 men simultainiously raised their Brown Bess' and fired, the volley screaming towards the Texians up the hill. A Texian was hit and tumbled down the hill . The 3 other of Bolivar's men had reached the 8-pounder and had turned it around. They did their best to aim it up the 6-pounder. The solid shot tore through the 6-pounder, and killed two of the men manning it -2. The third man was tossed backwards, before stumbling to his feet, and then quickly drew both of his pistols and started down towards his comrades. The 6 men and Houston fired a retorting volley, their Springfields downing two other of Bolivar's men -2. It was then that the 6 men of Houston's and the 6 of Bolivar's smashed into each other, and large melee breaking out. Houston was about to go and join his men, but the 8-pounder roared, and the cannonball smashed into Houston's Horse killing it and knocking Houston off the horse and sending him tumbling down the hill. He managed to get to his feet and draw his saber in one hand and his pistol in the other. He was joined by the remaining cannoneer, and they both went off to join the melee. Houston leapt in and slashed one Columbian with his saber . Meanwhile, a Columbian had clubbed a Texian to death with his Baker rifle . A Texian and a Columbian had succeeded in bayonetting each other . Now basically a 4 on 5 infantry fight (including Bolivar), Houston grabbed the one cannoneer to come with him and they decided to go around to the West side of the camp. Bolivar was riding about, and sabered a Texian . A Texian raises a pistol and fires at Bolivar, and succeeds in hitting... his horse. Houston and the cannoneer both emerge from their spots. The Cannoneer fires both of his pistols, succeeding in hitting a Columbian . Then, a small, iron ball appeared at the cannoneers feet. He was confused, and then it exploded . Houston then leapt in and shot one of the Bolivians, and then quickly sabered the other -2. Bolivar and his Columbians were busy slowly beating back the Texians. Then Houston appeared and upon issuing a battle cry, and he ran forward. He impaled a Bolivian on his sword . After some hard fighting, a few gunshots, and some other clubbings, three Columbians and two Texians fell -3 -2. Finally, it came down to Houston and 2 Texians vs. Bolivar and 2 Columbians. The 6 then clashed. Hoston and Bolivar started clashing their sabers, and the four infantry clashed. A Texian got slashed a machete, and a Columbian then went and got stabbed by a Texian's Bowie . The other Columbian tripped and dropped his grenade, and suceeded and blowing himself up . The last Texian went and attempted to help his General in the melee with Bolivar, but Bolivar shoved Houston back and sabered the Texian . Houston and Bolivar kept the melee going, blades clanging and sparking against each other. Eventually Houston stepped back from Bolivars swing, and tugged out his second pistol and aimed it at Bolivar. Bolivar froze, the semi-underhanded tactic having caught him off guard. After what seemed like a very long time, Bolivar said. "Que estas esperando?" The man half-shouted. Houston tensed, and then lowered the pistol, breathing heavily. Something somewhat akin to understanding flashed across the eyes of Bolivar, and he took a few steps back, and two swords were sheathed. Houston straightened as best he could, and their was a slight, respectful silence. Then both men nodded, and they both turned on their heels. Expert's Opinion The experts were divided on this battle, but one thing was occurent in all votes. Sam Houston had the better weapons, but it was also agreed that Simon Bolivar was the way better General. So, with people siding with both sides for both reasons being superior to the other, what was left was a tie. So with Sam Houston taking the weapon advantage, and Bolivar taking the Generalship advantage... both Houston and Bolivar are Deadliest Warriors! To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Black Powder Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:South American Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites